


After all, he had chosen

by nuznate



Series: After all, they loved each other [2]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, POV Neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuznate/pseuds/nuznate
Summary: You told him that it was an honour, that you understood, and that you didn't want to change anything even if you could.//Edit: [06 Sep 20] I added more snippet to the end of this story to complete the loop. For those who already read this fic, you can check it out if you want!
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: After all, they loved each other [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931686
Kudos: 41





	After all, he had chosen

It was one thing to live a full life without knowing when exactly you were going to die, even though you knew all the risk of being in this line of work had and you might end up dying way too soon anyway. However, the risk was all yours to take. You believe fate was in your hand.  
  
When he first took you in he didn't mention a word about how it would end. He came to your life from out of nowhere, demanding your attention, testing your skills.  
  
He lured you in by your curiosity, your addiction to learn, your hunger for knowledge. He knew you wouldn't turn down the opportunity to know more about the physics of the world. Who would? You can even die for that.  
  
He fed you little by little the fragment of it, at the same time teaching and sharpening your skills. He opened your eyes to the world of secret agencies and kept you entertained by the excitement of it.  
  
He came as a mysterious stranger and became a mentor, a friend, and eventually a lover.  
  
You always had a weakness for intelligence and excitement and he happened to be all of that. So it was easy for you to fall for him. And you fell so hard.  
  
You were curious once. Who actually was he? Where did he come from? What was the point of all this? And why you?  
  
You knew that you would know eventually. You believed in him. He was saving the world or so he said.  
  
You had never had a purpose in your life other than learning everything about physics, it was your obsession. But with him, you finally knew who you were, who you wanted to become. And saving the world sounded great.  
  
So you followed him and let him lead you to where you have to be. It was the absolute trust that you had in him. He somehow always knew what to do.  
  
When the time went by, you did not realise when exactly that you started seeing your life as his. Your fate was not for you to define anymore.  
  
However, you were not afraid, strangely, you were even more excited. You were always the type of going with the flow guy and improvising was your favorite. So you happily flew with him.  
  
When it finally came to the point that he told you everything, and everything included how it ended, you found yourself were not surprised.  
  
He cried telling you that. And you kissed him with everything you had, with all the love and admiration and dedication for him. You told him that it was an honour, that you understood and that you didn't want to change anything even if you could.  
  
You somehow had to be the one to comfort him. And in turn, he gave you back everything he had, with all his heart and soul, as if he was trying to make it up to you.  
  
You knew in your heart you didn't want anything from him, for he had already given you as much. But you appreciated it anyway.

When you got to meet another him for the first time, you couldn't help but stare. He was younger, smart still but much more confused, which was kind of cute. You found that it was kind of exciting for you now to become the one guiding him through his own experiences. He didn't tell you that much of the details, just the step by step in order to win the war. 

You played along willingly and happily, for you knew that this was about to be the end so you'd better make the most out of it.

Before you parted from him for the last time, you said your last goodbye to him in the form of a wedding vow. There was no wedding. You just wanted to say it. 

On the D-Day, before the final battle began, you couldn't help yourself. You grabbed another him by his collar and crashed your lips together, kissing him for the last time for you and for the first time for him. You realised that a bit too late by the shocked expression on his face.

But it was the end now, you just hoped his beginning was worth all his dedication he had already done.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to virnnich for helping beta this.


End file.
